we're one mistake from being together
by folie a plusieurs
Summary: -but, she's weak and she needs him the way she needs air. TeddyVictoire. One-shot for Bluey.


_**for the prompts, oh prompts challenge over at the NextGen fanatics**_

**prompts: **thunder, whispers, footsteps, dancing

**pairing: **victoireteddy

**a/n: **I know Teddy's older than Victoire by a few years, but in this, they're the same age, alrighty? :P

**x**

**we're one mistake from being together,**

but let's not ask why it's not right, you won't be seventeen forever

and we can get away with this tonight

-metro station, seventeen

* * *

><p>The night is cold and clear as Victoire steps outside - you can see a thousand, maybe even more, stars in the sky, all shining away, as brightly as can be. It's the end of summer and a wave of nostalgia hits her hard, making her remember the highlights of this past summer and all of the things she wishes she could have done. When September First rolls around, she'll be off for a two-year healer training, followed by an internship at Saint Mungos, if she's lucky, and she won't be able to do these things.<p>

All the music, chatter, and laughter from inside drifts outside, only to be muffled slightly by the walls between Victoire and the rest of her family and friends. She looks up at the sky, searching for a shooting star - there was one thing she forgot to do this summer; something she'll regret forever.

"Victoire! Hey, how have you been? I barely saw you all summer," Victoire's younger cousin, Molly, says, interrupting her thoughts as she steps outside. The door falls shut gently as she leans in and gives Victoire a one-armed hug. "It's so noisy in there. I don't understand why they have to be so loud when we all get together," she complains, smiling kindly.

"I've been good, Molly," she says, smiling back. She lets her eyes roam around the empty and silent backyard as she speaks. "How about you? I hear you're a prefect this year." When Molly nods, a huge smile lighting her face up, Victoire continues. "That's so amazing. Good for you - I knew you would end up one."

"Thanks," Molly smiles. Victoire watches as this smile grows larger as she stares at something over Victoire's shoulder. "I should go back inside - I don't want to leave Lysander alone, having to deal with everyone who wants gossip about our recent get together. I'll find you later, alright? We can talk then," Molly said, her eyes still focused on whatever it is that's behind Victoire. She leans in and gives Victoire one last hug, before she turns away, her footsteps fading with the music as she enters the kitchen and shuts the door.

Victoire lets out a small sigh and leans on the railing of the porch, when suddenly, someone speaks from behind her, making her jump.

"Victoire," his voice is exactly the way she remembers it from Hogwarts back in May. It's the same voice that's been in every dream she's ever had since she was twelve; the same voice she spent the whole summer trying to forget. But it's too bad she didn't; it's too bad she could never forget, not him, and not his voice.

She stands still and closes her eyes softly. Every hair on her body stands and goose bumps make their way down her bare arms and legs, as butterflies inhabit her stomach. For a second, she loses her breathe and forgets how to breathe. She doesn't dare turn and look at him; she just stands there clutching the railing so tightly she's sure her fists have gone pale white, with her eyes shut and her heart racing.

"How are you?" He asks. He asks this as if nothing every happened - as if they were never almost boyfriend and girlfriend; as if he never kissed her the way he did and she never loved him the way she did; as if he never broke things off before summer break began, breaking her heart in the process.

She doesn't know what game he's playing at, but she's not an actress and she is not going to pretend like nothing happened. So instead of replying, she turns the other way and walks down the porch, her skirt fluttering in the wind as she heads towards the large garden Molly planted a long time ago - filled with beautifully placed trees and colourful flowers and cute patio sets that Grandpa Arthur had buried deep inside his shed filled with muggle objects.

It all is so beautiful, but she can't focus her attention on it all - not when the guy she loves is right behind her, distracting her by making her feel things she doesn't want to feel.

But, Teddy doesn't give up on things that he want that easily, and he follows behind her a few feet as she goes, rambling aimlessly about anything and everything as if they're best friend. But they aren't best friends. They are so far from it.

"Teddy," Victoire screams in exasperation as she stops suddenly after he's followed her for about a mile, turning to face him. She cuts off his rant about why black is such a horrible color and he watches her in mild amusement as she scowls. She, however, is far from amused. Her heart is pounding violently in her chest and her thoughts are racing; running to places she never wanted them to go. And suddenly, the thought to just kiss him appears, taunting her, because for a second, she really does. "Shut. Up." She growls, staring him down, her eyes on fire.

He still looks like he wants to laugh, but that disappears quickly, replaced with a look she's all to familiar with from boys at school, the one's who are always hitting on her because she's part Veela - but it's different than that. His eyes are filled with more than just lust as he glances down at her lips - the ones that are way to close to his lips. His eyes are smoldering and full of something that looks like love, but you can never be sure with the naked eye.

And just like that, Victoire's in dangerous territory. Her guard, the very guard she spent her whole summer building up, brick by brick and day by day; it all just falls easily to the ground, leaving her heart defenseless. But she doesn't think about that. She doesn't think at all, as she quickly closes the three inch gap between them.

She's weak and she needs him like she needs air. And maybe it'll never last, maybe they'll go their separate ways tomorrow and both will end up heart broken, but neither of them are thinking about tomorrow, as her lips kiss his with need. she tries to etch this moment in her mind, something to think back on when they go their separate ways.

She tries to remember the softness of his skin and his calloused hands that he runs through her long blonde hair, sending shivers down her spine. She tries to remember the way he tastes, the way he kisses her, the way he holds her, the way he makes her feel: like she's the only woman on this earth, and god, oh god does she love it.

Her arms tighten around his neck, and he lifts her up by her waist to where her toes are barely grazing the ground. They stand there for a while, just kissing each other; trying to make up for lost time, when it thunders, making Victoire jump and pull away from him. She looks up at the dark sky where all of the stars have disappeared, and suddenly, it's raining on the both of them. And it's a total cliché, but she loves it.

She loves everything about this moment: the way he's looking at her; the way the rain soak both of them; the way raindrops cling to his eyelashes, making them stick together like bad mascara would do to you; the way she feels, standing there under those dark clouds, being soaked by a heavy down pour of rain as she stands there, mere inches away from Teddy.

"Let's dance," she says suddenly, pulling him to her. He doesn't complain as he wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She lays her head on his heart and let's the sound of it's beating be her lullaby as he rocks them back and forth. She sighs in content as she lifts her face to his shoulder, only to see a shooting star fly out from behind a black cloud, before it's gone behind another, only a second later.

She doesn't bother with making a wish - hers has already come true. She knows that tomorrow, they'll go their separate ways - her for her training program and he to start his first year at Saint Mungos, but today isn't tomorrow. They can focus on that tomorrow - tonight, she's going to dance with him, and he's going to whisper sweet nothings in her ears and the sound of the thunder will be their song and his heart beat a beautiful melody he'll sing to their kids when they get older.

After all, she shouldn't ruin the moment she's going to look back on forever with what-ifs and thoughts of tomorrow - not when, in the end, all you really have is today.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **This is for/dedicated to my good, good, good friend **Bluey (BlueEyes444**). There was a tornado in her area and I had no idea if she's alright: right now, I still don't. I can't even bring myself to think about what could've happened to her: all I can make myself think is that she's alright and that there's a power outage or she just forgot to get online today.

Bluey, if you're reading this (and you damn well better be!), I love you so much. You got rid of those thoughts, you know. You remember what we were talking about when I almost quit fanfiction? You got rid of all that darkness, and I own you so much. How can I pay you back if you're gone? So, just, please **don't** be gone, alright?

I know, I know, I could probably be worrying for nothing, but I don't care. You've always been there and I'm just so scared right now, so please be okay.

I love you so much, my dear Bluey.

3


End file.
